


Questa tomba ha un non so che di strano

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Che stramberia è mai questa? Non mi par certo una tomba egizia!” disse il signor Carter, girando attorno alla strana lastra di marmo nera, una serie di lettere incise sopra che tutto ricordava fuorché un Faraone degno di nota come Tutankhamon, signore della Valle dei Re.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questa tomba ha un non so che di strano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosieposie77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/gifts).



> 1\. Io chiedo scusa agli egittofili.  
> 2\. Scritta per il famoso meme XDDDDD Prompt: **L'archeologo Carter che invece di scoprire la tomba di Tutankhamen scopre quella di Sherlock che in realtà veniva dallo spazio**

“Che stramberia è mai questa? Non mi par certo una tomba egizia!” disse il signor Carter, girando attorno alla strana lastra di marmo nera, una serie di lettere incise sopra che tutto ricordava fuorché un Faraone degno di nota come Tutankhamon, signore della Valle dei Re. Sherlock Holmes, invece, oltre che bislacco gli suonava come un nome terribilmente inglese. Storse il naso, a quella vista, sbigottito e turbato dalla presenza di quella lapide in una terra ben lontana dalla sua amata Inghilterra. Allungò la mano per toccarla, rabbrividendo per il piacevole freddo che accarezzava le sue dita.  
Ma ben presto le ritirò, spaventato. L’oggetto aveva cominciato ad illuminarsi, emetteva suoni a lui incomprensibili. Con un leggero tremolio della terra, la lastra si liberò della polvere accumulata negli anni, sollevandosi a mezz’aria. Sotto il nome, una serie di numeri a lui incomprensibili.  
2\. 0. 1. 2.  
Bip.  
Con un fascio di luce che avvolse la cava che stava esplorando, la lapide salutò il povero archeologo Carter e con uno sbuffo sparì nel nulla.  
“Che mi prenda un colpo.” balbettò, sgranando gli occhi. Stramberie ne aveva viste, nella sua vita, ma questa era la prima volta che una lapide spariva nel nulla. Forse aveva sotto mano la scoperta del secolo, e come uno sciocco se l’era fatta scappare.  
Alzò le spalle, levandosi la sabbia dalle ginocchia.  
In fondo, c’era sempre Tutankhamon.


End file.
